


Like Pie

by poorhistorian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorhistorian/pseuds/poorhistorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being mortal is hard. When Castiel loses his grace Dean teaches him how to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Pie

It was weeks after Castiel lost his grace before any hint of his divine powers fading became apparent.  Even so, he was slowly becoming mortal each day; it was a lot like watching the air slip out of a bike tire. You didn’t. It just happened and then all of a sudden your bike was fucked.  Castiel’s powers were slipping away like that and he could feel it. Fighting took progressively more energy, but he didn’t mention how weak he felt or the strange new sensations he was experiencing and the Winchester brothers didn’t ask. The apocalypse was over but there was a lot to clean up and a life to get back to. Their angel was still exorcising demons with equal if not more fervor than before.

The three men kept up the manic pace until the fallen angel passed out during a late night scout of a possible vampire den. Dean smacked him awake with a gruff, “What the hell is going on? I didn’t even know that could happen to you!” the brand new human’s eyebrows knitted together and he responded, “My stomach hurts.”

It took them a while to realize he was just hungry. 

“Angels don’t require food,” the idiot told them.

Suddenly the hollow in his cheeks and pallid complexion were like giant neon signs spelling out “help” and both Sam and Dean felt like shitheads for not noticing it sooner. The fallen angel’s trench coat, besides for being filthy, also resembled a giant potato sack on him more than usual. Duh.

They left their hunt early to take him home and teach him how to be a real boy. Cas wasn’t happy.

“This isn’t necessary,” he protested as Dean pulled cheeseburgers out of a grease stained bag.

“I still don’t think that’s the best thing for him to eat right away.”

“People who just passed out from hunger don’t need salads, Sam.”

“We should be destroying those abominations right now.”

Dean scoffed and unwrapped his own sandwich.  “Yeah, we could throw your unconscious sack at them as bait.”

“That would be one method of drawing the unholy creatures out, “Cas agreed and took a burger reluctantly, “at least according to the books Sam gave me.”

Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam.

“He’s gotta know,” Sam protested.

“It doesn’t matter; he can’t come with us anymore.”

“No, Dean, we have to maximize my use before my heavenly gifts are completely gone.”

“That day is today, genius. I’m sorry Cas, but you’re human now.”

“Dean.” Sam complained.

It was strange how his brother saying his name could mean more than just that, his name, but also things like “shut up” and “stop being an asshole.”  Sam wasn’t denying the truth of the statement, however, so too bad, Dean thought. He didn’t have time to sugar coat it.

The last of the air deflated out of their companion. Hunched over and shoulders rounded, he finally unwrapped the burger and took a bite out of it. He sat up and looked at Dean.

“Delicious,” he said with the first bite full still in his mouth.

“Yeeah…” the elder brother said, exasperated, “Eat the rest so you don’t die on us.”

Before swallowing the first bite Cas took another, pocketing it all in one huge ball in his cheek.

Both of the other men watched, transfixed, as he finished the rest in an inhuman amount of time. 

He looked up at them triumphant. “We can go back now.”

“Um, let’s wait for that-“ but before Dean could finish a sickly sounding belch erupted from the former angel.  A knowing look was exchanged and before Cas knew what was coming the brothers were looping an arm under each of his and pulling him towards the bathroom. They only made it to the sink before he lost the contents of his stomach.

“Ugh,” Dean said as they held him up, “Did he even chew?”

Sam only made a face back in response.

When his body was finished, small tremors were wracking Cas’ body and his eyes were wide in what they could only guess was shock. Apparently angels didn’t puke.

“Hey, you’re gonna be okay,” Dean assured him as they helped him to stand by himself. He was clinging to them like fiercely, well as fiercely as a person who hasn’t eaten in days could.

“Sam, I’ll do laundry for a month if you clean out that sink.”

His brother considered. “Two and it’s a deal.” He was still prying the former angel’s fingers off his arm.

“Deal.”

Sam went to retrieve a KFC bag and paper towels.

“That was horrible,” Cas finally croaked.

“Barfing sucks,” Dean agreed, “C’mon.” He led him to the small table by the window – that table that all hotels have, with the stationary – and made Cas sit.

“I can’t do this Dean.”

The older Winchester was too busy examining the trench coat. It was nasty. “Here, take this off, it needs to be washed.”

“No, listen to me.”

“I will after you take this seriously fragrant coat off.”

“I don’t understand. It never got dirty before.”

Dean sighed. “I don’t know what angel voodoo kept your clothes clean before, Cas, but now we gotta wash this because you smell like a wet dog.”

Cas obeyed, removing the tan outer coat and the navy suit jacket underneath, although that seemed to further demoralize him.

Softer, he said, “This is too painful.”

Dean was shoving the dirty clothes in a bag. “You’ll be okay man. It’s a normal human thing; you just got to eat slower.”

“No, being human.”

He looked so pathetic. Dean pulled up another chair next to him.

“I mean it,” he reassured him, but kinder this time, “it just takes getting used to. Lucky for us, we don’t remember it. We puke and crap on ourselves for the first couple years of our lives. You’re already doing fine.”

Cas just stared at him. It made the hunter nervous, like it always did. He didn’t want to see how scared the former angel was. Fuck. Dean was no good at comforting anybody, even with normal shit, because it was all about lying. He couldn’t tell Cas that being human was easy because it fucking wasn’t and never would be. Dean tried to think of all the things that kept him from blowing his own brains out and lucky for him there were more than a few.

“Trust me. It’ll…It will all be ok. There are good things about being human, too.”

“Like?”

“Like pie.”

“Pie?”

“Fuck yeah,” Dean assured, “and beer…and...And blow jobs. That last one should have been in front of beer.”

“But not pie?”

Dean had to pause to be certain he wasn’t fucking with him.

“But not pie.” he agreed hesitantly, “I mean, but those are just the first things that come to mind. Anyway, Sam and I will help. You sure as shit got us through a couple things.  Granted I kind of fucked up already with the food stuff but…” This was hard for him. At a loss, he reached out and squeezed one of Cas’ hands.

The gesture wasn’t lost, even on Cas. He just examined Dean’s face with that same head tilt and pause that felt like forever to Dean.

“Okay.” The former angel agreed.

Sam walked past with a smelly KFC bag and announced: “Going out to dump this.” He gave them a quizzical glance.

Dean stood and cleared his throat as the door shut.

“First things first, you gotta shower.”

 

When Sam returned the fallen angel’s clothing were in a pile that was practically steaming and the running shower could be heard though the cracked bathroom door.

“You certain he won’t drown in there?” Sam wondered.

“Fuck, I don’t know. “ Dean plopped down one of the queen beds. “Why don’t you go in there and hold his hand?”

“Good point,” Sam conceded and took a good look at his brother. He had that sickly expression that was reserved exclusively for drinking binges.

“It’s not our fault, Dean.”

“Hell it isn’t. He did this for us and we can’t just ditch him.”

“Who suggested that?”

“I’m just saying.”

Sam just sighed. He would never quite understand his brother.

“Well,” Dean started with a different tone entirely, “Someone should probably do all this laundry.”

“Damn it, you promised!”

“Well then, you have to show him how to use deodorant.”

“Ugh. Fine, but for the next two months you’re doing it.”  Sam rounded up the rest of their clothes and tossed the laundry bag over his shoulder before he left.

“I mean it about the next two months,” were his parting words.

 

When the shower stopped Dean waited a good ten minutes before knocking.

“Uh, you okay?”

“Yes,” came muffled response,” but you have my clothes.”

“There’s a robe in there.”

Cas did as instructed and emerged minutes later clad in an white robe. His hair was plastered to his head and he was dripping wet.

“No towels?” Dean watched wet foot prints appear on the carpet as Cas made his way to the bed.  The other man sat down carefully next to the hunter as if he didn’t know what to expect from the bed.

“No.” Cas said and looked thoughtfully at his bare feet, “I will be a burden to you and Sam.”

Dean paused. It all came back to that lying thing. Yeah, it was an inconvenience to have a giant man baby hanging around when your main activities included killing things that went bump in the night, but the Winchesters were nothing if not loyal. Dumping Castiel off on someone else never crossed either of their minds.

Before the hunter could articulate that, however, Cas continued: “Do you know some animals on earth eat their weak? The television said it was a kindness.”

“Why weren’t you just watching scrambled porn?”

“It hurts my eyes.”

You had to appreciate his honesty.

“Well,” Dean assured him, “humans don’t do that. Not really. Eh, we don’t.”

“That is good to hear.”

Dean just nodded. “Do you want some water now…or something? You haven’t eaten since you blasted that burger into the sink.”

“No.  I had some of the water from the shower.”

The hunter couldn’t help himself, he chuckled and that turned into a belly laugh that sent him into hysterics on his side.

Cas only watched, smiling awkwardly because he was not sure what was so funny.

In just a moment his laughter was gone, but as he was brushing tears from his eyes Dean realized he hadn’t laughed like that in years.

“I’m actually really glad you’re with us,” he confessed.

The other man’s smile  widened.

Dean rolled onto his belly and a period of silence lapsed between the two men. He might have dozed off for a few because when Cas asked, “Dean?” his eyes stung when they opened.

He looked at him with raised eyebrows as if to say, “Yeah?”

“What’s a blow job? I am thinking about what you said being human is like.”

“Pie and blow jobs?” Dean mumbled.

“And beer,” Cas reminded.

“I don’t think you’re stomach could handle pie or beer right now.”

“Oh,” the fallen angel said with obvious disappointment.

The hunter gave his friend a hard look. His hair was slowly drying and the bathrobe was swallowing his figure whole. Clenched hands and dangling legs were all that were visible of his body.

Dean sat up and pressed his lips together as his pulse increased with a sudden stream of thoughts. Wrong thoughts. Oh god, he thought to himself, I’m a damn pervert. Here was Cas, on shaky Bambi legs his first days of being human and already Dean was lining him up in his sights.

His brother would not approve, but his brother would be occupied for another hour or so.

“I can show you,” he offered, “but I think we need to keep it between us for now.”

“A secret?” Cas asked and turned to look at him.

“Yeah, a secret.”

“Okay.”

Dean  made up his mind that he might as well be the one to educate him. There was no guessing what kind of trouble the former angel’s ignorance could get him into if the hunter didn’t. The thought of some skanky asshole taking advantage of his Cas put a knot in his gut. Not gonna happen.

 Dean got up from the bed and stood in front of him. He gestured for him to stand  and after a moment of hesitation Cas obeyed.

It took Dean a moment to find the knot on the robe; the other man had tied it far to one side.  He let it fall open by itself, revealing a lean chest and abdomen with dark hair than ran down to an uncut cock settled in between equally fuzzy legs.

Cas watched what was being done neutrally. Dean couldn’t figure out if he didn’t realize what was going on or if divine beings just had no shame.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he murmured, “That’s important. Don’t do something you don’t like.”

“Okay,” Cas said back, but his hand was wrapping around his already responsive cock.

Dean grinned. So there had been some experimentation these last few days in his new human digs.

“Go ahead,” the hunter encouraged, but Cas didn’t seem to know exactly what to do with his erection. He pressed his palm against it and gave Dean a look that said something like: “This keeps happening and I don’t know what to do.” It was equal parts sweet and helpless and painful to watch.

Dean pushed the robe of his shoulders and pressed his lips to the other man’s shoulder as his hands pulled down on him to sit.

“Is this-?” and Dean already knew what naive question was about to tumble out.

“Not yet. Lean back, okay?”

Cas sat and leaned back on his arms a little. He watched as Dean knelt in front of him.  The hunter loved this part, almost more than anything, because it was like kneeling in church. Yeah, Dean thought, this was as close as talking to god as anyone could get. He didn’t reflect long on that though because as soon as he was on his knees he buried his face at the base of Cas’ cock to inhale the glorious smell there. Skin and soap. 

The fallen angel jerked a little, surprised. Dean’s tongue flicked out to get a quick taste of the bare skin there.  One of his hands cupped Cas’ balls and the hunter ran his tongue up the length of the other man’s dick before taking it half way into his mouth.

Cas watched all the while. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth parted slightly. When Dean suctioned his tongue and the roof of his mouth around Cas’ cock, Cas’s fingers dug into the bed spread and his toes curled. Dean slid the dick deeper into his mouth, all the way to the base.

His breathing quickened as Dean began mouth fucking him and it quickly turned to panting. When Cas began to writhe in time with the hunters rhythm, Dean held his thighs down. He couldn’t tolerate that shit.  Instead, the fallen angel’s body began to quiver as the pressure of it built in his abdomen and he finally closed his eyes, instinctively tilting his head back.

He climaxed. The former angels whole body tensed and a pained sound erupted from him, deep and ragged. Cas road the orgasm like that and when he finally sagged back into the bed, Dean was grinning up at him.

Dean’s grin met a very serious expression.

“That was the first time,” Cas explained, his voice low, “since I lost my grace that I have felt close to my father.”

That was NOT what Dean was expecting.

“Shit, we gotta work on your pillow talk.” As soon as he said it Dean realized Cas probably had no clue what “pillow talk” was.

Cas look concerned all the same. “No,” he said adamantly, “What I meant...It was perfect.”

Dean sat down next to him. He gave a skeptical snort.

“Dean. It was like…” and the fallen angel searched for words.

“Pie?”

Cas nodded in agreement, his face as serious as the hunter had ever seen it. “Yes. Like pie.”


End file.
